Gundam Kun Change
by Topaz Kat
Summary: A new assignment leads to new changes for some of the boys.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Gundam Kun Change (rewrite)  
Author: Topaz Kat  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Ban-dai (in other words, I have no clue who actually wrote the show/manga), Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Futaba Kun Change is owned by Hiroshi Aro, and Shoujo Kakaume Utena is owned by _ _. I am but a poor college student who has simply lost her marbles.  
Discription: What happens when you take one part Gundam Wing, one part Shoujo Kakumei Utena, add a finger's worth (yeah more alcohol) of Futaba Kun Change and Ranma 1/2, shake well, and then feed to your muse of twistedness? This fic.  
  
Part one  
  
Wufei stepped foreward, bringing his right arm quickly across his body to strike the imaginary opponent in the chest. He fell back onto his left leg so that he would be able to kick squarely with the right, causing them to fall. Step, step, turn, punch, block, kick, turn; the dance-like movements of the kata were performed gracefully to perfection.   
  
He did a back-flip, one of the more complicated ways of getting out of the way of an oncoming attack, but one of the most effective. The landing was executed flawlessly, and the Chinese youth crouched down and kicked his leg out hard. One move left and this hour-long session would be over for today. He jumped high into the air, aiming for the face of his would-be attacker. He saw many enemies fall to that finishing move before.   
  
His ankle gave way as he hit the ground. /Damnit!/ he swore as he hissed painfully. Wufei placed a hand against the wall and focused his breathing. He winced as the right ankle popped back into place, no longer disassociated from his body. /That's been happening ever since that last mission, but I can't give up yet. I have to get back to normal or I'm going to be worthless./  
  
The blaring of the car horn outside startled him from his depressive musings. He glanced out the window of the high room onto the ground below to see what had passed.  
  
Duo jumped out of the driver's side of the door, and started to apologize profusely to the bent-over pilot of Heavyarms. "Oh, man. Trowa, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit the horn, honest. Are you okay?"  
  
Trowa gave him a dirty look as he brought down his hands from his ears. "What?" he shouted back to him.  
  
Duo looked like he was going to panic, which amused Wufei greatly. If Trowa got hurt because of him, they all knew that Quatre would kick his ass into the next millenium. "I'm really sorry Trowa, it was an accident. Honestly, I didn't mean to lean on the horn of the car."   
  
Trowa nodded his head, once again glad that he could read lips. "It's fine Duo," he said loudly. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Quatre came running out of the house then. The little blonde looked frantic that his lover might have been hurt through some accidental fault of Duo's. "Duo, what the hell did you do to him?" he demanded.  
  
Wufei snickered as he turned away from the window, Trowa certainly didn't need the mothering side of Quatre at the moment. And he most certainly didn't need his over-protective lover getting supremely offensive at Duo over a silly little accident. Normally, one could trust Quatre to be the most calm and collective of them all; however, if something were to befall Trowa, their undeclared leader would lose all sense, only remember the pain that he had once caused Trowa himself.  
  
He hobbled over to where he had placed his towel, wiping his face and neck, trying to rid himself of the slick liquid that always accompanied one of his workouts. He heard a sound of concern coming from his left and turned to see Heero standing in the doorway.   
  
"Will you be able to function?" the messy haired pilot asked point blank.  
  
Wufei sighed, "Yes, damnit, I'm fine. The ankle doesn't even hurt anymore."  
  
"Good. We have a mission coming up soon and we need to go see the docs before we depart for it. You have an hour to get showered and ready before we leave to go visit."  
  
Wufei scrubbed at his face, feeling distinctly grimy and wanting to enter the shower as soon as possible. "What's it about? And have you told the others?"  
  
"I don't know what those wackos are cooking up, and Quatre should be telling them, why?"  
  
Wufei smirked and gave a light snort, "Quatre, as in the same Quatre that's threatening to beat your lover into submission as of this very moment?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly. He turned and walked downstairs quickly, wanting to try and save his lover, a very large part of his continuing sanity, from the sometimes deranged blonde pilot. They really didn't need to have dissent on their hands right now, they had to leave soon for a mission that they were all clueless about.  
  
  
The safehouse that the Mad Five were held up in appeared to be more then a little run-down shack. However, all of the boys had enough experience to know that with all of the equipment that they needed, the pathetic appearence was just a shameful disguise.   
  
Heero knocked on the door and waited patiently for about three seconds; then he just opened it and went in, knowing that one of the scientists had already undone all of the security. He led the four other pilots over to a winding staircase and winced a little as he started to walk down it. He knew very well that it had to be one of the dumbest fears in the galaxy, but he hated these things.  
  
They were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Master O, who smiled warmly at all of them and motioned them to follow him. He led them to a room where they were surprised to see Sally Po waiting for them, and then left to tell the other doctors that the boys had arrived.  
  
Sally was wearing a lab coat and a pair of goggles, a blow torch in her hand. She looked up and smiled at Wufei, noticing him and the others for the first time. She waved a little wave with her unoccupied hand and set about finishing up whatever it was she was making. It resembled clear liquid for a moment and then fizzed a bit more and turned red, followed by white.  
  
She smirked as she turned off the blow torch and raised the goggles, rather pround of herself. "Hi guys, how are you all doing?"  
  
Duo smiled at her, glad to see the only sane doctor he'd ever known, "Pretty good. What are you making?"  
  
"Something that will help you five on your next assignment. The Mad Five brought me in because it's a little more biological than they're used to dealing with. Duo, could you hand me that little wrapped thing."  
  
Duo found what she was pointing at quickly and handed it to. He was surprised to see that she tore open the packaging and removed a pad like what Hilde used once a month. He felt a little queasy. "You made me touch that thing?"  
  
Sally laughed as she used the pad to wipe a slight spill of the liquid she had been making. "It's not that big of a deal Duo, it's not as if it had been used." She was surprised to see that all the pilots turned a little more on the green side than she would have thought possible. "I thought all of you had out-grown the 'girls have cooties' stage."  
  
"It's more that it's something we don't have to deal with," Quatre explained, quickly clearing his mind of many of the evil things that his sisters had done to him out of "fun". "So we're simply not used to that sort of thing."  
  
"Good thing most of you are never getting married then, isn't it." She smiled at the reaction that brought. She wasn't blind and she'd seen all the boys on numerous occasions: she could tell very clearly that Duo and Heero were an item, along with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Dr. J walked through the door then, with what would have been a charming smile if it hadn't been for the fact that in the place of where his eyes should have been, metalic goggles shone brightly. "Good, you're all here. Your next assignment is to infiltrate a school."  
  
"That's all?" Heero asked. "Why did we need to come down here then, and why do you need all of us?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Trowa, do you remember the list of schools that you downloaded a while back while you were infiltrating OZ?"  
  
The green-eyed boy nodded his head calmly, "Yes."  
  
"We've been able to substantiate the claims of why OZ would be there and we came across something very peculiar. At the Ohtori Academy, there has been an increase in recruitment practices. However, the school itself has a very large student body with close to 6,000 spread across the different grades. We need to use all of you to optimize our chances that one of you will be able to get in. We needed you to come here first so that you can get your disguises and your backgrounds."  
  
"What do we need disguises for?" Duo asked. While listening to J, he'd been watching Sally closely as she gave Heero, Trowa and Wufei some sort of shot. He knew that Heero had a certain amount of poison in his body at all times, waiting to be activated to kill him should he ever get caught, so it was possible that he was being injected with that. But that didn't explain Trowa and Wufei getting the shots.  
  
"Well," G began, his moustache twitching as he talked. "OZ seems to be only recruiting the young women at this place for some very strange reason. You're going to be in drag for the most part for this assignment. The fact that they're primarially chasing young ladies is very perplaexing."  
  
"Maybe they're just trying to get a great panty shot," Duo threw out as a joke, recalling exactly how short the average school girl's outfit was.   
  
"That's rather unlikely," S explained as reached down to pick something up. "But I suppose that we should finish up the preparations so that you five can get out of here and investigate." When he stood up, he had a garden hose in his hands. He turned it on suddenly, spraying each of the boys to the point where they were all severely soaked.  
  
As the hose was turned off, Wufei was busy rubbing frantically at his eyes. /Damnit! That hurts with the contacts in!/ When he felt that his eyes were no longer in severe pain, he lowered his arms, and metwith an obstacle.   
  
Wufei looked down at himself, realizing that as he was standing very straight and tall, he could no longer see his feet. There were two largish bumps on his chest, confusing him greatly. He knew exactly what they were, and knew that they only belonged on the other half of his species. Beings such as Sally, that girl Relena, or even his deseased wife had them, not him. He gently reached up, placing his hands on his new C-cup-sized chest and pressed against them. Oh boy, they were real.   
  
Duo was the first one able to talk, voicing the very question that pilots 1, 3, and 5 wanted an answer to now. "What was that you injected them with Sally?" The braided pilot stared at his lover, pleasently surprised to see that Heero now had a D cup. Quatre and Trowa were in some form of shock, both very confused by the large C cups that the banged pilot had grown.  
  
"That would be what the Doctors are calling the 'Jusenkyo Formula'. You see, we discovered that back on Earth, there was this clan in Japan called the Shimerus who were able to change sex by a sudden influx of hormones whenever they got excited. J and the other scientists called me up to find the gene and give some of you a synthetic version of it. It wasn't the water that changed you, but rather the shock of the cold. We just kept the term 'Jusenkyo' because of a series of phantom springs that supposedly existed in China at some point that had the ability to change someone's sex if they had fallen into a spring. I have to admit that it's a fascinating discovery. Don't you agree?"  
  
Wufei was busy rubbing his temples. /Just like a scientist to be thrilled with something whose sole purpose is to drive me batty./ He was feeling very picked on. "Why were Yuy, Barton, and I the only ones subjected to this wonderful find?" he snapped.  
  
"Because," J said with a smile. "When given the right amount of training, Duo and Quatre should be able to perform the mission without the need for something so drastic. You three don't have the luxury of looking feminine enough."  
  
Heero finally let out the breath that he had been holding and reached into his pocket. Upon the activation of hammerspace, he pulled out a gun and levelled it between J's metallic orbs. "Omae o korosu," he growled.  
  
J took a few steps back. "Now Heero," he reminded him with a tenseness in his voice that the others hadn't heard before. "Didn't you swear to give up your life for the sake of the mission?"  
  
"My life yes, my manhood no."  
  
"Oh please child, you're over-reacting I think."  
  
Heero cocked the gun at his mentor, getting ready to squeeze the trigger.  
  
The gun was pointed at the ceiling a moment later, having fired the bullet that was now lodged above everyone's heads. Heero glared daggers at Duo and rubbed the nipple that Duo had just tweaked hard. Duo smirked and took away Heero's gun. "Now, Heero, it wouldn't be nice to kill the poor dcotor, now would it? Otherwise, it'll probably be impossible for you to get back to normal."  
  
"Oh it'll just wear off in a few months," Sally explained.   
  
Duo looked at Heero again and handed the gun back to his lover, "Fire away Hee-koi."  
  
"Killing me will interfere with the mission," J spoke quickly. He smirked to himself when he saw Heero lower the gun and sighed in defeat. "Good boy-girl. Now, Sally will be giving you instructions on what to do and how to act in a few minutes, so I suggest that you use this time to adjust to your new bodies and dry off a little if you would like."  
  
As the doctors left, Sally started handing out towels and dry clothes to the boys and boy-girls. "I know that at the moment, you're sort of upset, but believe me, this is all for the best."  
  
"We know Sally," Wufei heaved a sigh as he took off his shirt and quickly dried himself. He grabbed his chinese jacket that he had brought with him, as it had not gotten wet at all when he'd been hosed, and put it on. He took a deep breath and let it out a second later when he discovered that his jacket would no longer close properly around his increased bust size; instead, several of the buttons were undone, exposing a severe amount of cleavage.  
  
Sally tried to stop giggling at the display. "I see that the first thing that I'm going to have to teach you guys about is modesty." 


	2. 2

Title: Gundam Kun Change  
Author: Topaz Kat  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Ban-dai (in other words, I have no clue who actually wrote the show/manga), Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Futaba Kun Change is owned by Hiroshi Aro, and Shoujo Kakaume Utena is owned by _ _. I am but a poor college student who has simply lost her marbles.  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, (you'll see who) x Wufei  
Rating: We're still at pg-13 I think, but if you feel that's too low, let me know.   
Discription: What happens when you take one part Gundam Wing, one part Shoujo Kakumei Utena, add a finger's worth (yeah more alcohol) of Futaba Kun Change and Ranma 1/2, shake well, and then feed to your muse of twistedness? This fic.  
  
Part Two  
  
Sally sighed as she tried to get everyone into the small room that she had been given in order to teach the guys. /I swear, give them complicated instructions and they understand perfectly, say something like 'follow me' and it becomes "herding cats"./ She had been severely annoyed by all the running around and last minute things that everyone had to do so suddenly. Damnitall, couldn't they see that this was something important that they needed to know before they went out on their next assignments?  
  
"Now," she began with a light smile on her face when she finally got everybody into one room. "This is what is known as a brassiere. It's also known as a bra. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, you'll be wearing these to help keep your boobs from flying about and possibly smacking you in the face." She was given several weird looks, "Hey, I have a friend who can't even exercise because her breasts are large enough that she once did smack herself in the face and nearly gave herself a concussion. Anyway, Heero, why don't you come up here and I'll give you guys a demonstration." She noticed that Heero groused a little, but for the most part, he was quiet and well-behaved. Evidently, that little talk he had had with Duo earlier on the side had an impact on him of some sort. She was pleased to note that she didn't even need to nag at Heero about removing his shirt.  
  
"Okay, now the way that these things work is really very simple. You hook the metal prongs into their respective spaces and then pull the breast into the cup. Finally, you pull the straps taught and up so that they fit comfortably over your shoulders. Any questions thus far?"  
  
Duo gave a smirk and asked point blank, "When do we get to learn how to undo them without looking at them?"  
  
Sally gave him a bemused smile, "That'll be on your own time and completely up to your partners. Although I do wonder if I should worry about getting Heero and Trowa on the pill."  
  
She was saddened to see that Quatre turned further away from the proceedings while Trowa just heaved a sigh. Evidently, things were still rather miserable between them. She had been very startled to learn that Quatre wasn't even approaching Trowa in any way, not even talking to him about the assignment coming up. And as for Trowa, while she swore that he was still trying to be his normal self, and just rolling with the punches, he seemed a little on the distant side; as if he was acting on automatic. She sincerely hoped that by the end of the mission they would be all right again.  
  
"Are there any other questions?"  
  
Trowa sighed, "Do they need to have straps on them?"  
  
"Huh?" Sally asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"The bras, do they need to have straps on them? My... shoulders are sensitive and can't have anything on top of them."  
  
"Oh," the blonde doctor thought about that. "No, they don't need to have straps, I'll see what I can find for you." /Never figured Trowa to the "strapless" sort of girl... boy... whatever./  
  
As Sally left the room, Wufei got some help from Heero in trying to put on the "damned contraption". /Whoever it was,/ the Chinese pilot thought with a growl. /To come with this bright idea, should be dragged out into the street and shot. These things hurt!/ Nope, he definitely didn't like bras.  
  
Wufei tensed considerably when a guy's hand landed on his shoulder. He had never been the type of guy to enjoy being felt up by other males, and being turned into a girl recently just made him all the more annoyed by it. He spun around with a kick aimed straight at his would-be molesters head and was surprised to have his leg caught by Master O.  
  
"Now, now Wufei-chan, you're never going to get a prom date that way if you keep attacking people, it's unbecoming for a lady of your status." The tall man couldn't help but grin at his young warrior's dilemma. He did truly feel sorry for him, but that wasn't about to stop him from laughing.  
  
"Buzz off, you dirty old man," Wufei spat as he spun back around. "Unless you have something for us."  
  
"Ah, indeed I do. I come bearing gifts for pilots 2 and 4. Your padded bras gentleman. According to Dr. G, it's impossible to tell that they're fake bras, even if you are being hugged."  
  
Duo shuddered, "I always knew that there was something funny with the way that guy would watch me. Ick."  
  
"I think that Duo means to say 'thank you'." Quatre responded politely.   
  
"Hey," Duo shouted a moment or so later after he had on the bra. "Yours are bigger than mine," he teased Heero as he wrapped his arms around his lover, a hand under each breast to emphasize what he meant.  
  
Sally returned to the room in time to see Duo flying across the room with what looked like a bruise starting on his cheek. /I see that Heero has mastered the "bitch-slap",/ she thought, rather amused. She scanned the room quickly and found Trowa leaning against the wall.   
  
"Here you are, one strapless bra, as per your request. Do you want help getting it on?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No, Cathy has to wear one like this, so I know how they work." He quickly stripped off his turtleneck and proceeded to put the new bra on.  
  
Quatre had heard the last little bit of the conversation and turned to ask, he had a glint of jealousy in his eye. "And how is it that you know how to put on your 'sister's' bra?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business," Trowa began with a snarl, annoyed with his lover's coldness. "But she is something of an exhibitionist and has a habit of leaving the door to her room open while she changes." As he finished he gave Quatre a hard glare, but stopped when he saw that Quatre didn't look as angry with him as before.  
  
Quatre on the other hand, was staring at one of the loveliest sights he'd ever seen. The bra was somewhat similar to an old-fashioned Victorian bodice. It had decorative ribbons going up and down it. And it covered a huge part of Trowa's torso: forcing his breasts together at the top somewhat, giving him some rather severe cleavage. At about half-way down the sides, it turned inwards and stopped at a point just above his navel. /Damn him,/ Quatre thought. /He's using my favorite fetish against me./  
  
"Okay everyone," Sally said, directing everyone's attention to her again. "The next thing up on the list is to teach you guys about manners. I know that some of you have had experience with the upper crust; Heero and Quatre, this is where you two come in. I want you two to teach the others how to act appropriately; how to behave at a dinner party or some such function, how to carry themselves properly, etc. Just remember that you have to do this as girls rather than as males.  
  
"Now, as I'm sure some of you have figured out, by the time I'm done with all of you, you are going to be attracting the attentions of several males. You must *not* take it upon yourself to bash their heads in if they compliment you," she gave Wufei a rather pointed look. "Only do that after you have told them 'no' and they refuse to listen. If in the case that your lover is getting a pass thrown at them, you *will not* attack the speaker," that time, the look was given to Quatre. She had seen how he was finally starting to warm back up to Trowa and knew that he had something of an over-protective streak. "Finally, if your own lover teases you in a low voice, you will also not beat up on them." /Heero,/ she thought.  
  
"Now, I've also got to check out how you guys look in the uniforms that we found. We weren't able to get the uniforms that the students use at this school, but the scientists and I did manage to find some old things lurking about in this building that you can wear until you do get the proper clothing."  
  
Sally dragged out a rack that had several uniforms on it. She was hardly surprised to see that none of the pilots rushed straight forward to grab any. /At least they haven't gotten the desire to maul each other in order to find a decent bargain,/ she thought, reliving her last trip out to buy clothes with Noin. /Looks like I'm just going to have to pick out their clothes./ The blonde doctor grabbed the first five uniforms on the rack and threw one to each pilot and sent them to go put them on.  
  
"Sally," Duo began as he looked at the outfit Heero had been thrown. "That's not a girl's uniform."   
  
"Neither is what Trowa has," Quatre pouted.  
  
Sally looked at what the two boy-girls were wearing and did find herself agreeing. Heero had on what appeared to be a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of black drawstring pants. The shirt did have a v-cut to it though, showing off very well that he had breasts, so she didn't think that it would be too big of a problem. Trowa on the other hand had on a simple black uniform. It was a long black jacket, fully buttoned except for the top three, which were left undone since he couldn't get them to close over his own ample chest, and simple black slacks which had to be cinched in tight so that they wouldn't fall down.   
  
"Okay, you're right," Sally nodded her head. "So what, their shapes make it look feminine."  
  
"Maybe," Duo acknowledge as he crossed his arms. His own outfit was a blue, straight jumper over a white blouse. Quatre had a red skirt with a white sailor-style shirt that had a red scarf and red cuffs. "But we're supposed to be in drag," he pointed out.  
  
"We're," Heero gritted out as he motioned to Trowa and himself. "Wearing bras and have breasts. We are in drag."  
  
"But you're wearing boxers," Duo argued.  
  
"Trowa's not, he doesn't wear any," Quatre put in without thinking. He pinked a moment later when what he said finally made it to his ears. He gave his lover an apologetic wince when he realized he was being glared at by the green eyed beauty.  
  
An agitated cough disturbed them out of their own thoughts and Sally turned to inspect Wufei. She was pleased to see him in the outfit, although she hadn't realized what it would look like when she had given it to him. The black jacket was rather tight all around the chest and general torso region, showing off his flat stomach and small waist. The sleeves were loose however, demonstrated by the fact that he had his arms crossed under his breasts and glaring slightly. The bottom of the jacket flared outward, showing off that he had on what appeared to be bicycle shorts which gave off the illusion that his legs were much longer than she would have guessed. She finally met Wufei's eyes and gave him a weakish smile, knowing that he hated how he looked. "It fits though, right."  
  
"That's hardly any consolation," the boy-girl bit out as he walked passed her.  
  
Sally rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, feeling the mother-of-all-migraines starting behind her eyes. "We still have hair and make-up to do. Heero, you're volunteering again. Duo, would you please help me?"  
  
After taming Heero's hair at the brave death of three combs and two brushes, she added a little bit of pink blush and darkish eye shadow. She thought that he really did look lovely overall, but the effect was ruined by the way he was glaring at her.   
  
Next was Trowa, who was still glaring at his blonde mate. Quatre for his part looked very apologetic and figured out what to do with the troublesome bang that blocked half of Trowa's sight. He grabbed some of the gel that Sally had with her and between the two of them, they managed to work in enough that it could be then slicked back behind his ear and bobby-pinned into place. The only problem was that when both eyes were revealed, his gaze was extremely intense. However, after some light brown eye shadow was added, some of the lioness glare was soothed.  
  
She took a deep breath then, preparing to do battle with Wufei and turned back to the chair she had been using and was surprised to see her target sitting in front of her with his hair hanging free form his pony-tail. He still looked upset, but the effect was still there, his appearance dramatically less confrontational. She gave his silky black hair a few swipes with the brush, softening it and took a step. "You know," she said with a smile. "You're going to take less time in the morning to get ready then me.   
  
"Guys, I declare you, 'ladies'." 


	3. 3

Title: Gundam Kun Change  
Author: Topaz Kat   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Ban-dai (in other words, I have no clue who actually wrote the show/manga), Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Futaba Kun Change is owned by Hiroshi Aro, and Shoujo Kakaume Utena is owned by _ _. I am but a poor college student who has simply lost her marbles.  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, (you'll see who) x Wufei  
Rating: We're still at pg-13 I think, but if you feel that's too low, let me know.   
Description: What happens when you take one part Gundam Wing, one part Shoujo Kakumei Utena, add a finger's worth (yeah more alcohol) of Futaba Kun Change and Ranma 1/2, shake well, and then feed to your muse of twistedness? This fic.  
  
Part Three  
  
Duo sighed as he read through his papers, trying to figure out the full extent of his disguise. He'd been given the name of Tendo Akane, some young woman who was supposed to inherit a rather large and prestigious dojo. He was fairly certain though, that the people he was bound to be mixing with on a regular basis were of the well-to-do class and would look upon him as a charity case. It wouldn't be the first time, but he was really getting tired of people looking down their noses at him.  
  
Heero had fallen asleep next to him, for once glad that he didn't have to fly the damn plane Quatre had chartered one for them. The change that had forced him, Trowa, and Wufei into the softer sex had left them extremely exhausted. None of them would be waking up during this trip. Duo was happy though, it wasn't often that he got to look upon the sleeping face of his lover, Heero almost always awake after he had conked out for the night.  
  
He took the folder that held Heero's disguise. Upon opening up the file, he learned that Heero too, was also a charity case. His name was Saotome Ranma, and he was the daughter of some very famous martial artist. Again, Duo understood that neither he nor Heero were going to be hanging out with the popular crowd, wealthy people just didn't like those that were below them in stature.  
  
"So who are you guys?" Quatre asked quietly, disturbing Duo's thoughts.  
  
/Except for Quatre, he's cool about status and all that other shit./ "Hee-chan and I are scholarship cases. Meet Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane. What about you and Tro?"  
  
Quatre brushed Trowa's hair back over his ear, it was at an easy angle for him to reach since the green eyed boy-girl had fallen asleep with his head in his lap. "Trowa's the daughter of some well-known local star named Kahuro Iroka. I'd like you to meet Shimeru Futaba. And as for me, I'm the daughter of a band of gypsies that somehow ended up in Japan; my name is Shime Misaki."  
  
"Hello," came a tired voice. Duo and Quatre turned to see Wufei stretching and cracking his neck. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Tenjou Utena."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Good morning Utena-chan, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Not at all, Misaki-chan. These seats are a pain in the neck."  
  
Duo snorted, "Why else would our lovers have slept on us?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you wore them out?" Wufei muttered. He was surprised when both Quatre and Duo turned pink. "Don't tell me that I'm right."  
  
"I don't think you are," Quatre began, still blushing. "It's just that I think that both he and I are thinking about it and just haven't done anything yet. What's it like any way?"  
  
"What?" Wufei looked confused. "Sex with a girl?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Duo coaxed at him. "You know. I mean, you were married and all, right?"  
  
"Meiran and I hated each other, and the elders knew it. They weren't about to force us to sleep together. They wanted us to like each other enough so that we would have many children. Thank the gods that that never happened."  
  
"Yeah," Duo teased and he stared at Wufei's feminine form. "Somehow, I just can't picture you being the best father material."  
  
  
The school was very crowded; that was the first thing that Wufei noticed as he scoped out the place they would be investigating. He hadn't quite believed the doctors when they had said that there was some 6,000 students, that just seemed like too many to deal with. But it was true, the place was so packed, that it was hard for him to notice possible escape routes. It was something that he always did when he was on assignment; check out how good the security was so that if something were to go wrong, he'd have an exit.  
  
The second thing that he realized was that students were way too curious for their own damn good. He and the others had been getting stared at the entire morning, and while he knew on the inside that it was because none of them were dressed in the school's clothes, there was a part of him that wondered if the students knew that their newest class mates were actually boys.  
  
The woman leading him and the others around was driving him nuts. She would go on and on about how it was important for them to get their new uniforms soon, as it was against the rules for them to be wearing anything else.   
  
"Excuse me," Wufei interrupted, drawing an irate glare from the woman who was leading them around. "There's no such rule. 'Students must be dressed in proper clothing at all times'," he quoted and then showed it to the agitated woman. "This means that if we wish to wear our school uniforms, we can." He loved watching her expression change from high-and mighty to embarrassed.  
  
The rest of the tour throughout the school went on smoothly. They were also shown some of the places outside of the school itself. While they were on the ground floor still, their guide pointed out the wonderful rose garden that was always in bloom. Since Wufei had always loved flowers, he leaned out the window a little to see them better and was surprised to see something he hadn't noticed before.  
  
Outside the greenhouse was a very lovely young woman. She had dark skin and light purple hair. It wasn't a color he was used to seeing on anyone and Wufei wondered if she actually dyed it. The other person in the greenhouse was a tall, very pale young man, also with strangely colored hair, only his was green. He realized a moment later that the two were arguing over something, what he was sure.  
  
Wufei saw red as he watched from afar the young man strike the girl harshly across the face. The boy-girl found himself leaping out the low window a moment later and run forward in time to grab the youth's hand before he could strike the girl again. He pulled the long limb up sharply behind the green haired boy's back and forced him to his knees.  
  
"How dare you," he hissed as he pulled the youth's arm up higher behind his back. "What the hell gives you the right to hit her?"  
  
The young man winced, "She is my fiancée, mind your own business."  
  
"If she is your fiancée, you should honor her for putting up with an asshole like you."  
  
"Miss Tenjou," the woman teacher ran up to them. "Let go of the vice-president of the student council right now."  
  
Wufei looked down at the young man he had on his knees. "You would be wise not to beat your fiancée again, especially if you know what's good for you. You'll keep your arm for now." Wufei let go with a slight throw and turned to face the woman behind him.  
  
"Miss Tenjou," she reprimanded severely. "That is not the proper way for a young lady to act."  
  
"And what exactly were you going to do about it?"  
  
"Tell the president and let him handle the matter appropriately."  
  
"Ah," Wufei nodded insincerely. "In other words," he began as he walked passed her to join the others, ignoring all the students that had stopped to watch. "You weren't going to do dick."  
  
  
Wufei let out a sigh as he put his forehead on the table in his and the other pilots' suite. He was going to catch such Hell from Yuy for breaking cover, he knew it.  
  
"Wufei," Heero started as he put a hand on Wufei's shoulder.   
  
/Oh boy,/ the boy-girl thought. /Here it comes./  
  
"Nice job. But next time, beat the guy up in private so that you don't get noticed."  
  
Wufei blinked in confusion and turned to look at Heero. "You agree with my actions then?"  
  
"We didn't know the situation, she might very well have done or said something that rightfully pissed him off, but I think I would have done something similar, yes."  
  
A knock sounded at the door, causing the two pilots to look at it in surprise. The others were off setting up the rooms so Wufei got up to answer it.  
  
On the other side was the tallest, palest man Wufei had ever seen. Long red hair hung straight behind the young man's back and he had the most curious shade of blue eyes Wufei had seen in a long time. The young man smiled down at him, "Ah, you must be the fiery Tenjou Utena that I've been hearing about. I'm Kiryuu Touga, the student council president." He offered his hand out to shake.  
  
Wufei looked at it with disdain, "You're that green haired bastard's friend aren't you?"  
  
Touga smiled again and withdrew his hand, "Yes, Saionji and I have known each other for some time. I will say that you made quite the impression on him, he's been ranting for the last several hours about being embarrassed in public by a new student."  
  
"Someone should have made that impression on him sooner then. What do you want anyway?"  
  
"I stopped by to introduce myself, and I happened to notice that there was a small package on the floor outside your room," he handed Wufei a small, velvet box. Wufei looked at as if it would bite. "I think that you should open it," the red head said with a smile as he left.  
  
Wufei closed the door and turned to find the others smirking at him. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't ask him to come here," he snapped.  
  
"So what," Duo crowed. "Open up the present he gave you and let us see what your not-so-secret-admirer gave you."  
  
"He said it was on the floor, anyone could have left it there."  
  
"Oh please," Quatre said with a smile. "Everyone uses that ruse of mentioning someone else when they're talking about themselves. Come on, open it already."  
  
Wufei regarded the two remaining boys carefully, "You two are very strange." When he opened up the small box, he was pleased to see a lovely ring with a rose signet much like the school's crest lying inside. "It's just a ring," he explained. "Nothing to get over-excited about."  
  
Trowa took the ring from him and turned it about in several directions, trying to look at it better. "Yes, but if he's giving you a ring now, he's very sure of himself. I'd be willing to bet that he expects to sweep you off your feet."  
  
"If that's the case, he's a fool. I'm not into men."  
  
"So," Duo said with a smile. "Does that mean you're a lesbian?"  
  
The second knock on the door in as many minutes prevented Wufei from pounding the braided pilot. Opening it revealed the dark young woman that Wufei had stopped from being hurt earlier. "Hello," she said sweetly. "My name is Himemya Anthy, I'd like to welcome you to Ohtori Academy. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"  
  
Duo smiled a bright grin and gently bowed to her, "My name is Tendo Akane, and that over there is Soatome Ranma."  
  
Quatre gained her attention next, "I'm Shime Misaki, and this is Shimeru Futaba."  
  
Anthy turned to Wufei, smiling at him softly. "And you must be Tenjou Utena. I have a message for you from my fiancé. Saionji wishes to duel with you behind the school at four o'clock this afternoon if you can make it." With that she nodded at everyone and said good-bye.  
  
  
Wufei walked by himself out to where he was supposed to fight with Saionji. He was surprised to see a high wall standing in his way. After tucking in the chain that he had put the ring on (it was too big for him to wear on any of his fingers), he got a good running start and jumped up over it by bouncing off the sides. As he landed, Wufei gave a groan of displeasure as he looked up at the huge spiral staircase.  
  
The walk up wasn't as bad as he would have expected, but his bad ankle was starting to bother him again by the end of the last step. He looked out onto the flat, open, wide space before him, it certainly didn't look like any dueling ring he'd ever been in. When he glanced up at the ceiling casually, he realized that there had been some sort of three dimensional castle projected onto it. Wondering if its purpose was to distract or purely decorative, Wufei spent a moment pulling his hair back into the tight ponytail he used whenever he would fight.  
  
Anthy walked towards him, this time she was dressed very differently to when he first saw her. She had on a red ball gown of some sort, which had gold shoulder braces on it; finishing off the regal-ness of her outfit was the small gold crown she wore atop her head, nestled in her lavender locks.  
  
Anthy walked over to him, "I am the Rose Bride," she explained. She smiled at him as she pinned a white rose to his chest, resting it high on his expanded breast. "You have to knock off Saionji's rose," she explained. "Good luck, Miss Tenjou."  
  
Wufei saw Saionji glare and start to raise his hand. "If you harm her," he warned smoothly. "I will not keep my promise about letting you keep your arm."  
  
Saionji chuckled, "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl. I will win this."  
  
"Cocky little bastard aren't you. Very well, I accept your challenge. And if you truly feel that you're really that good, then I won't expect this to take very long. One of the sad things about arrogance, it often belies the truth of the individual."  
  
"Enough with these stupid formalities, draw your weapon, and let us begin."  
  
Wufei could only stare as he watched Anthy call the sword out from within her body. He raised an eyebrow as Saionji finished the dance by pulling it fully from her chest. For the first time since he came to this school, Wufei sensed that there was much more to this place than met the eye. For as hard as he had tried, he could not see how the trick was completed by the couple, and it unnerved him.  
  
"Begin," was the only warning that he got that Saionji was going to attack.   
  
Wufei was at a disadvantage in the early beginning, he was still not used to his current female form, which carried its weight differently to his male form. Seething through his teeth, he dodged and ducked about the almost wild sword thrusts as best he could. What truly annoyed him about the situation was that he could clearly see where Saionji was fumbling in his forms. If he hadn't been stuck in a new body and compensating as a result, he would have disarmed the green haired son-of-a-bitch within the first few minutes.  
  
"What's this, Tenjou?" Saionji taunted. "You're not putting your sword where your mouth is. Perhaps you were just boasting, I think that that is very likely." Saionji lunged forward, almost knocking the sword from Wufei's hand. It didn't work very well however, because Wufei ended up bending backwards and pouncing into a back-flip to avoid the uncontrolled blow.  
  
Alas, he was not prepared for what happened when he stood back up. Saionji took another sharp swing across his body, this time nearly knocking off the white rose pinned to his breast. Unfortunately, the move knocked his sword from his hand. Wufei's attention turned to the side to see his blade slide across the better part of a half of the dueling ring.  
  
Saionji smiled an almost evil grin as he looked at Wufei. "Really, Miss Tenjou, that was hardly worth all of your bravado. I barely even worked up a sweat defeating you."  
  
Wufei had crouched down a little, preparing to do battle the only way he had left. Saionji had disarmed im, that was true, but the rose was still pinned to his shirt, which meant that he hadn't lost yet. "It's not over 'til one of us deflowers the other, correct. You still haven't managed to do that."  
  
"A minor setback," Saionji muttered as changed the grip on his hand so as to rush his opponent. "One that I intend to correct as of now." With that, he charged Wufei, intent on cutting off the rose.  
  
Another backward bend and falling into a roll saved Wufei that time. It was much closer than the last strike, he could practically feel the wind of the sword blow past his body. When he stood up this time however, Wufei knew instantly that something was off. He looked down at his body while Saionji prepared for his next attack, and watched in horror as the tight fabric stretching across his breasts strained for only a few moments longer before it ripped along the faint ine that Saionji had just cut. One breast was fully xposed to the air, and the other one was half exposed.  
  
Wufei looked up, his eyes considerably more narrow then before, in time to see Saionji charging at him once again. He stepped back onto his left leg, taking the weight off of the right. When Saionji moved into his reach, Wufei kicked him squarely in the chest. The result was that Saionji staggered backwards a moment and Wufei performed another back flip to get out of his way.  
  
The boy-girl took less then three running steps before he crouched down low and then jumped up rather high. He aimed for the face of his attacker with one foot and as he was rebounding off of Saionji, he flipped backwards once again, grabbing onto the youth's sword hand and squeezing it so that he would let go.  
  
As he landed, Wufei forgot to revel in the fact that his ankle stayed in place; he had to enact justice first. Wufei switched the grip on the sword to one of a downward slash and brought it quickly along Saionji's fallen body. The green haired young man stared in disbelief as first he saw the green rose that had been attached to his own chest fly away, and then his pants fell down.  
  
Wufei tossed the sword beside the fallen youth and walked to where his own sword had fallen. As he picked it up and sheathed it, he turned to look at the man he had just defeated. "The next time you want to peek at a woman's chest, I advise that you don't."   
  
As he turned back around, he was startled to come face to face with Anthy. "What is it?" he asked, looking around for something that he could try and pull over his exposed form.  
  
"The prize of the duel is the Rose Bride," she  
explained. "You are my fiancée now."  
  
Wufei choked and span towards her. "What? That's nonsense, I'm not your fiancée."  
  
"But you are Utena-sama. To the one who can defeat the duelists, they are awarded the control of the powers of the Rose Bride."  
  
Wufei rubbed at his temples, "Oh shit."  
  
"It's really not as bad as you might believe," Touga spoke from behind him somewhere. Again Wufei spun around, getting annoyed at being surprised all the time, and bumped tits-to-stomach with the tall red head. Touga looked down for only a moment, enjoying the view. "I think you might like this," he said, offering the boy-girl a jacket that Wufei could use to wrap around himself.  
  
Wufei took it quickly, turning around and putting it on while muttering, "Peeping Tom."  
  
"We should go back to your room now, Utena sama," Anthy smiled. "I'll fix you dinner and mend your jacket."  
  
  
Wufei wondered exactly what he could say to avoid getting the proverbial crap kicked out of him by Heero and the others. If he had known what the consequences would be, having Anthy all around now and possibly jeopardizing the mission, he would have ignored Saionji and the duel altogether.  
  
Heero was the one to open the door, he looked more than a little surprised to see Anthy standing behind Wufei with an enigmatic smile on her face. "Back so soon? Have fun beating the hell out of Saionji?"  
  
"Yes and no," Wufei explained cryptically as he pushed pass.   
  
Heero turned to Anthy, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Oh no Ranma-kun. That won't be necessary, I'm Utena-sama's fiancée now, and I must look after her."  
  
Quatre sat up instantly from where he had been lounging on the couch. "What's this?"  
  
"To the winner of the duels is the Rose Bride Misaki-kun," she explained with a soft smile.  
  
"But that's not right," Duo interrupted. "You're a human, you don't trade human lives like that."  
  
"It is the way things have always been done, Akane-kun. The victor becomes my fiancé. I do whatever he," she looked at Wufei. "Or she wishes."  
  
Trowa sighed and stood up. "I'll go make up the extra bed in Utena's room for you," he explained, knowing that they could probably figure this out in the morning.  
  
"Thank you very much Futaba-kun," Anthy smiled.  
  
/This is gonna suck so much, it ain't funny./ Wufei thought, feeling rather depressed. 


	4. 4

Title: Gundam Kun Change  
Author: Topaz Kat  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Ban-dai (in other words, I have no clue who actually wrote the show/manga), Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Futaba Kun Change is owned by Hiroshi Aro, and Shoujo Kakaume Utena is owned by _ _. I am but a poor college student who has simply lost her marbles.  
Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, Touga x Wufei (although it's sort of unwanted)  
Rating: We're still at pg-13 I think, but if you feel that's too low, let me know.   
Description: What happens when you take one part Gundam Wing, one part Shoujo Kakumei Utena, add a finger's worth (yeah more alcohol) of Futaba Kun Change and Ranma 1/2, shake well, and then feed to your muse of twisted ness? This fic.  
  
Part Four  
  
Wufei woke up slowly, blearily blinking his eyes and squinting at the bright light passing through the window shade. It took him a moment to realize that there was someone in the room with him, and that they were standing directly in front of his bed. He blinked twice, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes and continued to stare until they focused a little better. It was Anthy, holding a tray with what looked like a cup of something.  
  
"Good morning Utena-sama," she smiled at him politely, her eyes completely closed.  
  
/Shit,/ he thought. /I was hoping that that had been a nightmare./  
  
"I brought you some tea to help you wake up, Utena-sama. And I finished mending your clothes from yesterday. Is there anything else you would like me to do for you this morning before I head off for the garden?"  
  
Wufei sat up slowly, trying to focus at the ungodly hour. "No, thank you Anthy. But please, stop calling me Utena-sama."  
  
"Why is that Utena-sama?" the girl asked calmly.  
  
"Because it makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm sure that you'll get used to it Utena-sama."  
  
Wufei sighed, giving up on the fight. "Okay. Have a good day Anthy."  
  
"You as well Utena-sama. May I make a suggestion before I leave though?"  
  
Wufei sighed again, taking the cup into his hands and drinking slowly. "Sure, shoot."  
  
"You might want to sleep with a nightgown Utena-sama, it will cover you up better then just boxers, that way you won't catch a chill."  
  
Wufei flushed, hating his current body more than he had earlier. He looked down and realized that, yes, Anthy was right, he'd slept without a t-shirt the night before and his breasts were in full view. He hated them. "I forgot to put on a t-shirt last night, that's all, thank you Anthy."  
  
"You're welcome Utena-sama, it is what I'm here for after all. Have a good morning."  
  
As she left the room, Anthy wandered out into the common room, where she met Duo and Quatre. "Good morning Akane-kun, Misaki-kun. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Quatre was still somewhat annoyed that there was a disturbance to the mission, so he just nodded at her curtly. "Yes, we did Anthy. Where are you off to this morning?"  
  
"I must tend to the roses," she said with a smile as she left.  
  
The door closed and Duo shivered violently. "Is it just me, or is she creepy?"  
  
"Well, it's not just you that she makes uncomfortable, if that helps at all. So what happened last night when Heero tried to hack into the school again?"  
  
"His computer kept crashing. He'd make it into the main page where all the students and faculty are listed, but then it would crash. He kept working at it until three this morning, then I woke up and took his laptop away from him."  
  
Quatre nodded, Heero had a severe habit of putting the mission first and his health second. "Trowa can take a whack at it later this afternoon. Hopefully, that won't be happening any more and there won't be any new additional problems to the mission."  
  
"It's not my fault that Anthy showed up," Wufei declared as he walked into the room to wash out his mug.  
  
"No, but you were the one who decided on sticking your neck into what was happening," Duo pointed out.  
  
"Leave Wufei alone," Heero muttered as he came out, his hair even more of a mess than usual. "You would have done the same thing and you know it."  
  
"Nah, not me," Duo smiled. "I would have waited until Saionji was alone and then beaten the crap out of him."  
  
"Maybe so," Wufei consented. "But you still would have stuck your head out into it anyway, so shut up. I'm not going to put up with being told that this is completely my fault."  
  
"Enough," Heero declared, rubbing his head. He was getting a headache again. He had found that recently, he had to deal with them at an increasing rate. It was something that was leaving him very unsettled. "Trowa, I've got classes this morning. Would you take a crack at the computer?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Sure, I can work on it for a while. Would you also like me to take a peak at yours and make sure it hasn't caught a virus? If it kept crashing last night, there might be something wrong with it."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I already checked on that this morning. It's fine."  
  
Quatre gave Heero a firm look, "If there was nothing wrong with your computer, we wouldn't be stuck in this position in the first place." He left the room to go grab a shower at that point.  
  
Duo gave Trowa a confused look, jerking a confused thumb at Quatre's retreating back. "What's up with him? Sleeping with hard-ons you won't let him touch you with?"  
  
Trowa sighed agitatedly, glaring somewhat at Duo, which was a lot more disconcerting now that both his eyes were exposed. "No. He doesn't want to do anything; I'm not the one stopping him. It's not my fault that he's being a jerk."  
  
Wufei re-entered the room and the conversation, "You should tell him to make up his mind then. Yesterday, it sounded as if he was considering trying things with you as you are now. If he's changed his mind, he shouldn't be taking it out on the rest of us. Besides, since when was his libido so fucking active?"  
  
Trowa gave a wicked grin, a rarity indeed, "Since a few months ago." He went to pick up the computers to try and hack into the school with, leaving them all a little confused.   
  
Heero walked to the door, heading out to his first class of the day. At the foot of the door, he discovered a bouquet of roses and two cards. He bent over and picked them up, returning back inside to disperse them to the one they were addressed to. "You have fan mail Wufei."  
  
Wufei took the offered objects, waving a good-bye at his fellow boy-girl. He opened the first note and flushed a bright red at the contents of the letter, amusing Duo to no end. The second note was a challenge for the rose bride from someone named Miki. He sighed and bitched mentally about how much more of a pain this was becoming then he had thought it would.   
  
Trowa interrupted his thoughts with an announcement. "There, I've got the computers set up so that mine's running a scrambler on their anti-hacking software. Have Heero take another wack at after his classes, okay Duo."  
  
Duo nodded, "yeah, I can do that. He's got the afternoon free, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."  
  
  
Heero sat under one of the large trees. Trowa's program had been running smoothly, distracting the schools main computer for the most of the day, freeing up his own computer to do some delving into the system. He had a kettle of hot water for his tea nearby him, needing something to drink more often then not. The air was peaceful and he was just about to crack that final code that was blocking him from the main sector of student and faculty listings. A sudden, loud shriek made him look up instantly.  
  
Duo was running towards him with what Heero could only described as a pack of boys charging on his heels. Somewhere between twenty and thirty boys were chasing his lover and the boy-girl found that he should do something to help.  
  
He knew he shouldn't have worried though as Duo span around to kick two boys in the face simultaneously, knocking them backwards. He had pushed off of them as well, knocking him into three others, pushing them to the ground as well. The braided boy in drag continued at this pace of one-on-multiple battle for several minutes, going to the extent where he was even able to knock several pursuers in the face with his thick braid. Heero was about to applaud, pleased that he didn't have to interfere when a loud shout grabbed his attention.  
  
"Tendo Akane, you have proven a strong opponent indeed. As I said earlier, all ladies should have a man to protect her; therefore any man capable of defeating you should be the one to date you. And as you have left me, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder, second only to Saionji, as your opponent, then you must really want it to be me. Therefore, if you defeat me, you shall have me." The youth speaking this was dressed much like any kendo player that Heero had seen on the campus, a bokken in his hands at the ready.   
  
/Ba-what?/ Heero was more than slightly confused. He stood up, watching the battle more intently, hoping that Duo would be okay. He knew that his lover was more then capable of disposing of this nuisance, but could he do it without killing the jerk?   
  
Duo sighed, flipping his hair out of the way somewhat. He crouched down low, getting into a powerful attack stance, waiting for the right chance to kick ass. "How about I just kick your ass, and you leave me the hell alone? I'm not interested in you."   
  
"Ah, but as you are woman, you are attracted to strong men, so you must be protected by that which you desire." With that declaration, Kuno charged towards the braided youth.  
  
He halted a moment later, his nose crushed by the tea kettle having flown into it. One hand twitched violently and the young man staggered back a few feet. "Who threw that?" he demanded as he looked around.  
  
A goddess with fire in her eyes stepped out from behind the tree. "She said she wasn't interested. You should get your ears cleaned out so that you can hear things the first time." Heero walked out towards them both, walking in front of Duo so as to protect him if needed, bending low to pick up his tea kettle.  
  
He went back to the tree he had been sitting against, knowing that the computer had lost connection with the school's computer, but knowing that he'd be able to do it again... he hoped. He turned back to Duo and smiled a little smile, ignoring Kuno. "Shall we go Akane?"  
  
Duo nodded, smiling back. Heero didn't have to bend over the way that he had to pick up both the tea kettle and the computer; he was showing off his ass, a feature that he knew lover fancied, teasing him lightly. "Sure thing, lead the way." He turned to look at Kuno, who was still standing immobile, pulling down his lower eyelid and sticking his tongue out. "You really should listen to others every once in a while."   
  
  
"That was very nice of you to save me Heero, but you didn't have to." Duo pointed out as he grabbed the door for his lover, since both of his arms had been full.  
  
"I know, but I was bored. I've been staring at a computer for the last fifteen hours on and off. I needed to do something active."  
  
Duo looked him up and down for a moment, removing the laptop and setting the tea kettle aside. He took both of Heero's hands in his own and started walking backwards to their bedroom, "If it's active you want..." The door closed behind them.  
  
  
The two lovers came out of the room sometime later to witness Wufei's general grousing about the day to Quatre and Trowa while Anthy was off in the corner folding their boxers. She took it upon herself to do the laundry of everyone in the small flat and refused to take "no" for an answer. She seemed to be more than off in her own little world though, clearly not paying attention to anything that was happening around her and just singing a happy little tune to herself.   
  
"Miki knew what he was doing," Wufei explained to the two other pilots. "But he seemed to be unfocused after a few moments. He was fairly easy to defeat actually. It was strange," the boy-girl remarked as he sharpened his sword. "He said something about everyone having to do this to try and gain the power of the bride, but aside from that magic trick Anthy does, I don't know what other gifts she might possess. I wonder if this is what it is we're supposed to be investigating while we're here. Maybe OZ thinks that her parlor tricks might be of use to them."   
  
Duo sat down next to Trowa, watching as the green eyed boy-girl was working on the school's computer once again. "No luck with the hack job, huh? Maybe Heero should try again." If Wufei was talking as Anthy wasn't there, about their assignment in the open, than Quatre must have felt it was safe enough to talk openly about everything. Although, it did leave him wondering, he'd knew of more than one occasion where someone may act as if they weren't paying attention, but actually were.  
  
Trowa nodded a little, frowning at his laptop. "That would be good, but he can't do it until I hook them up together again and run the scrambler through their system."  
  
"Oh," Quatre left a moment and returned with more notes like the ones that had been outside the door earlier that morning. "These came for you two," he said, handing one to Duo and one to Heero. "And these are yours, Wufei," he said, handing the Chinese boy-girl two more notes.  
  
Duo opened his up, standing next to Heero to see what his had said as well. "'Sweet Akane-chan,'" he read aloud to everyone. "'Your prowess and abilities impress me greatly. I wish to know you better. I hold my claim on you, for it is my right to, since you have chosen me as your protector. Forever yours, Kuno Tatewaki.'" He frowned, "this guy doesn't know when to quit does he?"  
  
Heero nodded gravely. "No he doesn't. 'Dearest Tree-born-kettle-girl, my heart leaps with joy at your strength. Your eyes flare with the fire that ignites my very soul. Forever yours, Kuno Tatewaki.' This is really bad. We don't need anymore distractions than we have already."  
  
Wufei nodded, glancing at the most recent of Touga's "love letters". They tended to tread along the path of pure smut as far as he was concerned, or at the very least, thinly-veiled lust, and it disturbed him more than a little. Such things that were written should be said between true lovers and not someone trying to woo the other.   
  
He opened the other letter and sighed. "It's another challenge," he turned to look at Anthy. "Who's Juri?"  
  
Anthy looked up from where she had finished separating out the laundry from itself, all the clothes neatly piled. "She is the fencing team's captain. She is much focused, you'll like her. She won't like you, but you'll appreciate her honesty at least, since she'll come right out and tell you what it is she wants."  
  
Wufei nodded, turning back to the others. "That's good to hear at least. Still, looks like I'm going to be too busy keeping up this front for a while yet." 


End file.
